LOTUS: FLOR DE LOTO
by Kishi K
Summary: Jung Yong Hwa, el líder de la banda CNBlue conoce a la violinista Hana Hill y se enamora de ella, pero tendrá que enfrentarse al hecho de que la joven ya ama a otra persona. Es una historia llena de romance, drama y dolor, donde el corazón de tres personas está en riesgo.
1. EL TRUENO

**CAPITULO I: EL TRUENO**

**_El loto tiene sus raíces en el fango, mas al crecer hacia arriba aspirando llegar a la luz, sus pétalos se abren convirtiéndose en una hermosa flor._**

**_ Según la mitología griega, una hermosa diosa huyó hacia el bosque asustada y fue a parar a un lugar llamado "Loto" donde se hundió, lugar llamado así por los supremos dioses destinado para los fracasados y perdedores en la vida. La joven diosa luchó durante siglos y logró salir en forma de una hermosa flor, de largos pétalos._**

**_Por ello, para los griegos significaba el triunfo después de haber luchado incasablemente en contra del fracaso._**

**_Por favor, Yong Hwa, no la dejes volver a caer en el fango. No sé si pueda resistirlo dos veces._**

**_Termina esta melodía por mí… Y ámala tanto como yo._**

Es una calurosa mañana de Mayo en la hermosa ciudad de Seúl y el aire acondicionado trabaja a toda su capacidad, tratando de crear un ambiente agradable para los más de 80 músicos que se encuentran en el escenario del gran "Salón de Arte Baegam", preparándose para un ensayo más.

Por doquier se escuchan las asonancias creadas por los diferentes instrumentos musicales, mientras son afinados delicadamente por las expertas manos de sus dueños.

De pronto, entre tanto caos melódico, aparecen en el escenario cinco individuos extraños, quienes se abren paso como si saben específicamente hacia donde se dirigen, cuando en realidad, solo el mayor de ellos lo sabe.

- ¿Qué rayos hacemos en este lugar? – Susurra el líder, sonando algo disgustado.

- No tengo idea, Hyung. – Le responde uno de ellos.

- Se supone que deberíamos estar grabando un disco en este momento. – Protestó nuevamente el chico.

Así es, los cuatro integrantes de la famosa banda C.N Blue, deberían estar en un estudio de grabación preparando su nuevo disco en lugar de visitar a la orquesta sinfónica nacional de Corea.

Sin embargo, ha sido el mismo productor de dicho disco quien los ha llevado al Salón Baegam.

- No te preocupes Yong Hwa. – Le indica el hombre, quien escuchó sus quejidos. – Es justamente por ello que estamos aquí.

Sus palabras dejaron confundidos a los cuatro jóvenes, aun más cuando se detuvo frente a una joven quien sacaba con delicadeza un precioso violín de su estuche.

- Señorita Hill. – Le llamó el hombre ganándose un rápido vistazo de la joven, quien de inmediato se puso de pie frente a él.

Era una joven blanca, de media estatura, larga cabellera negra y ojos celestes como el cielo, los cuales cautivaron de inmediato al líder.

- Sr. Park Dae-Ho. – Devolvió el saludo con una hermosa sonrisa. - ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

Obviamente, la señorita Hill era extranjera, pero hablaba muy bien el idioma. Sin embargo, la cordial conversación que sostenía con el Sr. Park no aclaraba la mente de ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes.

- Como se lo había comentado srita. Hill, he traído a los integrantes de hasta usted. – Comentó Dae-Ho, captando la atención de los jóvenes.

De inmediato, Park Dae-Ho prosiguió a presentarlos individualmente, del menor al mayor. Respetuosamente, ella estrechó sus manos a como suelen hacerlo en el occidente, ganándose extrañas miradas de parte de los chicos. Sin embargo, al llegar el turno de Yong Hwa, en el mismo segundo que sus manos entraron en contacto, un estremecedor hormigueo subió por el brazo del líder, dejándolo atónito.

-Por favor, tomen asiento. – Les indicó ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocasionado.

Los cinco se dirigieron a los cómodos asientos del salón, Dae-Ho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué rayos? – Susurró Jung Shin.

Definitivamente, sentarse a escuchar una pieza musical de violín, no era del gusto de ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba listo para lo que acontecería a continuación.

La joven llamó a otro par de músicos, quienes se acomodaron a su lado con sus instrumentos y luego, a otros dos individuos vestidos como raperos americanos listos para un concierto. La escena simplemente no concordaba.

- Muy bien. – Dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia ellos nuevamente. – Esta pieza que interpretaremos a continuación se llama "Thunder" ("Trueno").

Ella comenzó a tocar su violín delicadamente, mientras los raperos introducían, pero cuando uno de ellos dijo "let's go!" fue como una… ¡explosión rítmica! Jamás en sus vidas hubieran esperado tan magnifica presentación de una delicada joven violinista. ¡Era como si el instrumento se volviese una extensión misma de su cuerpo!

Los otros instrumentos apenas y se escuchaban al fondo, ya que aquel violín era el verdadero protagonista y los cuatro chicos no podían hacer más que mirar con sus bocas abiertas del asombro. Aquel sonido era exquisito para sus oídos.

Yong Hwa estaba totalmente hipnotizado observando cada movimiento de la joven, sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo que no dejaba de sentir aquella electricidad corriendo de arriba abajo. Incluso su corazón sentía aquel "trueno" que explotaba por dentro, sin poder contenerlo, hasta que la música paró con un final no menos distinguido.

(Escuchalo aqui: watch?v=vggW3azpKGw&list=UUDwLrRIoEhTyhOiyf-npJDQ&index=4&feature=plcp)

Los cinco se levantaron de sus asientos, ovacionando a la asombrosa artista.

- ¡Eso fue genial! – Exclamó Min Hyuk sin poder contenerse más. Y por supuesto, todos estaban de acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Park Dae-Ho era aun más amplia, viendo el deleite y la euforia de los jóvenes.

- ¡Espléndido!, tal como lo esperaba de usted, señorita Hill. – Le dijo subiendo al escenario nuevamente.

- Muchas gracias. – Respondió ella con el rostro sonrojado de tantos halagos.

- Por favor, espere nuestra llamada pronto. – Continuó Dae-Ho, haciendo que las interrogantes volvieran a la mente de los jóvenes detrás de él.

El hombre se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Por supuesto, ellos lo siguieron, pero esta vez estaban mas confundidos que al entrar.

- ¡Sr. Park! – Exclamó Yong Hwa ya fuera del edificio. - ¿Puede de una vez explicarnos qué está pasando?

- Por supuesto. – Respondió entrando a la mini van que los esperaba.

Una vez que ya estaban todos dentro, Dae-Ho les explicó la bizarra visita al salón "Baegam".

Hana Hill, un genio musical, experta en instrumentos de cuerda y sobretodo en el violín, ha viajado desde Inglaterra promocionando su banda de música neo-clásica, "Secret Essences" y estará en Corea por mucho tiempo, razón por la cual fue invitada por la orquesta sinfónica para dar una serie de asombrosos conciertos en el salón de arte.

Por otro lado, va a comenzar el proceso de grabación de un nuevo disco de estudio. Los chicos han estado buscando ese "toque especial" para el nuevo material y Park Dae-Ho, como productor, está convencido que el violín de "Hana Hill" es justamente eso.

Sin embargo, esos cuatro testarudos jamás le hubieran creído sin ver lo que Hana Hill realmente vale… y ahora que lo han visto, tienen en sus manos la decisión.

"¿Acaso no retumba el corazón como el trueno cuando el alma se refleja en los ojos del amado?" – Indira Glez


	2. UNA TRAMPA CELESTE

**CAPITULO II: UNA TRAMPA CELESTE**

***P.d.V de Jung Yong Hwa***

_Corro rápidamente, al menos tan rápido como mis pesados pies me lo permiten, por largos pasillos blancos. Y entre mas corro pareciera que los pasillos se hacen incluso más largos, interminables._

_Me detengo a dejar que el aire entre a mis pulmones, colocando mis manos sobre mis piernas de cansancio, vistiendo ropas tan blancas como las paredes del lugar._

_De pronto, escucho un grito desgarrador a lo lejos y mi cuerpo entero se estremece, indicándome que tengo que seguir corriendo hasta llegar a ese lugar. Pero hay tantas puertas que me encuentro perdido, ¿cuál de todas es? Un dolor en mi pecho me obliga a detener la carrera nuevamente, pero sé que tengo que seguir, a pesar de ello._

_Levanto mis ojos y observo una puerta al final del pasillo; por lo que, escuchando a mi instinto e ignorando mi propio dolor, continúo hasta llegar a ella. Coloco mis manos en la perilla, que está totalmente fría… un miedo paraliza mis pies y dudo si abrirla o no. _

_Escucho otro grito del otro lado y mi corazón se retuerce en mi interior, saltando de dolor, pero eso no me detiene de abrir la puerta y correr hacia adentro._

_…Una luz demasiado brillante que entra por la ventana me ciega por unos instantes. Finalmente mi vista se ajusta y observo que estoy en una habitación totalmente blanca, con una cama vacía en el medio. Unos sollozos llegan a mis oídos y mi cabeza rota automáticamente hacia su fuente._

_Esta mujer en el centro del cuarto, vestida de ropas largas totalmente negras, llorando desconsoladamente de cara al piso frío. Ella levanta su mirada hacia mí y mis ojos se abren grandes de la impresión, reconociendo cada una de sus facciones a pesar del gran dolor que reflejan sus ahora tristes ojos celestes._

_- ¡YONG HWA!_

Abro mis ojos de golpe, respirando aceleradamente, mi boca está seca y siento mi sangre pulsar fuertemente en las sienes. Mi cuerpo está totalmente empapado de sudor y la cabeza me duele terriblemente. Observo el lugar cuidadosamente y reconozco que estoy en mi habitación a pesar de que todo está oscuro.

Ahora entiendo que fue una pesadilla, pero lo sentí tan real que incluso siento dolor en mi pecho.

Esos abatidos ojos celestes están ahora grabados en mi mente y…

Cerré mis ojos y casi de inmediato, perdí la conciencia.

El sol ya salió y me siento, de manera inevitable, nervioso por el importante encuentro de esta mañana. Park Dae-Ho arregló una cita entre nosotros y la violinista en un café, para discutir acuerdos sobre una colaboración entre y Secret Essences.

Mientras me duchaba, no dejaba de pensar en aquella corriente eléctrica que recibí cuando mi mano alcanzó la de la violinista, la cual de hecho, parecía hecha de seda. Es tan suave y delicada…

¡Pero ya tengo que dejar de pensar en ella!

…

Llegué al café antes de la hora acordada y no sé si para suerte o para desgracia, ella ya estaba ahí. No sabía si ir hacia la mesa o esconderme mientras llegaban los demás, pero antes de que pudiera decidirme, ella volteó y me miró.

- ¡Hola! – Me saludó agitando su mano desde la mesa.

Yo solo sonreí y caminé lentamente, como queriendo evitar llegar. Finalmente lo hice y me senté frente a ella, manteniendo el silencio y la vista hacia el menú.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos estábamos incómodos con el silencio, así que me armé de valor para hacer al menos un comentario.

- Ehm… estuviste asombrosa ayer.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias, pero no creo que sea tanto así…

En ese instante, nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue como si el tiempo se detuvo para mí, perdido en aquel mar celeste.

"_- ¡YONG HWA!" - _Una mujer gritó en mi cabeza.

Y fue ahí, viendo sus preciosos ojos, que reconocí a la mujer de mi pavoroso sueño y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda, estremeciéndome en mi asiento.

¿Por qué Hana Hill gritaría mi nombre con tanto dolor?

-Oh, pero claro que lo eres, tanto así. – Interrumpió una tercera voz, con un acento extraño.

Era un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaban mientras veía a la pelinegra.

- ¡Zane! – Exclamó ella sonrojada aún más. - ¡Siempre estas llenándome la cabeza con tu marrullería!

- ¡No es marrullería! – Le dijo riendo. – ¡Es la pura verdad!

La forma en como se miraban, me hizo sentirme un poco extraño por dentro. Y hasta ya empezaba a sentirme demás en la mesa, cuando el chico volteó hacia mí.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó extendiendo su mano. – Soy Zane Walsh, la otra mitad de Hana.

"La otra mitad de Hana", esa frase me golpeó y no sé por qué. Sin embargo, él de inmediato se echó a reír, mientras ella se puso tan roja como un tomate.

Yo estreché su mano enmudecido.

- No pienses mal. – Me dijo aún riendo, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. – Me refiero a que soy la otra mitad de "Secret Essences".

'Ah si, el chico que canta' pensé.

Ayer antes de dormir, hice mi propia investigación en línea sobre ellos. La señorita Hill es prácticamente la encargada de la música y sus arreglos, mientras que él es la voz y el encargado de ensayar al coro… Oh sí, esta banda no es corriente del todo.

Por suerte, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más incómodas, el señor Park y el resto de mis compañeros llegaron para rescatarme de tan perturbador momento.

***P.d.V Normal***

Finalmente estaba decidido, Hana Hill en representación de Secret Essences colaboraría con algunas melodías para el disco de .

Yong Hwa estaba completamente seguro que quedaría sensacional, pero otra parte de él no esta tan emocionado de tenerla tan cerca. Sin embargo, sus compañeros no sentían ese pequeño repelo en lo absoluto.

Por la tarde, cuando el líder llegó al estudio, estaban los tres reunidos, muertos de risa en un sofá.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Les preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Parece que Min Hyuk recibió un flechazo de cupido! – Exclamó Jung Shin entre carcajadas.

Inocentemente, él también se echó a reír hasta que sus amigos revelaron su humorístico secreto.

- ¡Cállate Jung Shin! – Reprochó Min Hyuk. – ¡A ti también te gusta Hill!

Ante el develamiento, Yong Hwa sintió un espasmo en el pecho.

- ¡Y Hyung! – Continuó Min Hyuk, esta vez refiriéndose a Jong Hyun. - ¡A ti también, así que no molesten!

La cara del líder fue tan insólita, que sus tres compañeros se le quedaron viendo totalmente extrañados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Min Hyuk. - ¿Tu no crees que es bonita?

Un nudo se posó en su garganta y hasta sintió un poco de mareo ante la pregunta. ¿Qué debía responderles a los tres camaradas que estaban secretamente compitiendo con él?

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Jung Shin y luego suspiró. - ¿No te gustan esos bellos ojos celestes?

- S-supongo que es guapa. – Respondió finalmente algo nervioso.

- ¡Lo ven! – Prorrumpió Min Hyuk con alegría. – Así que dejen de molestarme tanto, ¡porque todos pensamos que es una chica linda!

Sin embargo Jung Shin continuó torturando a su amigo. Mientras tanto, Jong Hyun se acercó disimuladamente al nervioso líder.

- Entonces te gusta. – Le susurró.

Los ojos de Yong Hwa se abrieron como platos al escucharlo.

- ¿Q-qué dices?

- ¡Ay vamos! – Continuó el otro. – No te hagas conmigo, lo noté desde el principio.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Jong Hyun con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- No les digas. – Le rogó Yong Hwa luego de un suspiro.

**_"El amor es una trampa. Cuando aparece, sólo vemos su luz, no sus sombras." – Paulo Coelho._**


	3. EL PEOR CASTIGO

**CAPITULO III: EL PEOR CASTIGO**

El sol brilla nuevamente sobre la ciudad y el clima está mucho mas agradable que en días anteriores.

Hana Hill ha llegado al estudio para conocer un poco mas sobre el material en que esté trabajando y lo que llevan hasta el momento. Por otro lado, Yong Hwa se encuentra algo nervioso ya que su amigo Jong Hyun ha descubierto su afecto hacia la violinista y no deja de sentirse observado bajo su lupa.

- Bueno, manos a la obra. – Comenta el joven, tratando de sacar de su mente la idea.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Dae-Ho a la joven pelinegra, notándola un poco distraída.

Esto llamó la atención de los chicos, especialmente del líder.

- Sí, es solo que… - Respondió la chica haciendo una pequeña pausa, su mirada entristecida. - Me parece extraño que Zane no esté aquí todavía.

Su respuesta no fue del agrado de Yong Hwa.

***P.d.V de Yong Hwa***

¿Por qué tiene que estar ese tipo en la grabación de NUESTRO disco? ¡No hay ninguna razón!

Pero por desgracia, no hay forma de evitarlo… Zane Walsh o como se llame es su compañero y no pueden estar separados… Lo sé solo con ver su cara de desánimo en este momento. Sin embargo, no deja de oprimírseme el pecho. ¡¿Por qué me siento así?!

¡Es estúpido! ¡Apenas y la conozco desde hace unos días!

Horas después, Zane finalmente apareció en el estudio. Hana brincó sobre él al verlo, causándome mas disgusto de ser posible.

- ¡Zane! – Exclamó ella con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de su amigo. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Me tenías preocupada!

El solo sonrió y corrió sus dedos entre los cabellos negros de la violinista. Sin embargo, su gesto me pareció muy extraño. No lo sé, hay algo en su mirada…

- No te preocupes más. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Fui al hospital a hacerme un chequeo general que el médico me recomendó, pero ya estoy aquí.

Ella también sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que mi pecho se estrujara.

Y para empeorar el asunto, Jong Hyun no dejaba de mirarme mientras esto pasaba.

-Y bien, ¿cómo va todo? – Preguntó Zane.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamaron Min Hyuk y Jung Shin casi al unísono. Al parecer, a ellos no les afectaba para nada que su "preciosa" Hana fuera tan afectuosa con Zane.

¿Entonces por qué yo dejo que me afecte tanto?

¡Ay, ¿pero qué castigo estoy pagando?! Hana Hill, te conocí hace tan poco tiempo y ya me has hecho sentir algo que ninguna otra persona había logrado. Aun siento aquella corriente en el corazón cada vez que te veo y no lo puedo sacar de mi cuerpo. ¡No tiene sentido!

***P.d.V Normal***

Nuevamente cayó la noche y el clima se puso incluso más fresco que por la mañana.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban abrigados a las afueras de la "Torre N" de Seúl, esperando a 'Secret Essences', ya que les habían invitado a cenar.

Mientras los dos menores estaban distraídos conversando acerca de la experiencia del día, Jong Hyun se acercó a Yong Hwa con disimulo.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó. – Esta tarde te noté algo incómodo.

Yong Hwa solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Insistió el otro. – Me parece que Hill realmente te ha afectado.

Los ojos del líder se abrieron como platos. No entendía cómo Jong Hyun lo estaba leyendo tan bien… ¿será que ella también lo podría notar?

Pensando en ello estaba cuando la voz de la joven lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde está Walsh? – Preguntó Jung Shin extrañado, luego de saludarla.

Así se percató Yong Hwa que la pelinegra había llegado sola.

- Se quedó en el hotel. – Respondió ella. – No sé por qué, pero el frío lo puso muy indispuesto.

- ¿Está enfermo? – Preguntó rápidamente el líder, recordando que hoy lo había notado algo extraño.

- No. – Dijo ella sonriendo. – Bueno… él me dijo que estaba bien.

Su rostro cambió rápidamente de expresión. Se notaba llena de dudas.

- Bueno, ahora ya estamos aquí. – Comentó apresuradamente el joven, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación. – Pasemos adelante.

Y así los cinco jóvenes subieron a la torre, dándole un tour personalizado a su extranjera visitante. Luego pasaron al restaurante a cenar con ella.

- ¡Estuvo delicioso! – Exclamó la ojos celestes recostándose al espaldar de su silla.

- Me alegra que te gustara. – Comentó Min Hyuk con una sonrisa. - ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría hacer?... ¿o conocer otro lugar?

- Muchas gracias. – Respondió ella sonriendo también. – Pero creo que está bien por hoy. Mañana será un día largo y cansado, así que creo que debo regresar al hotel a dormir temprano.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! – Prorrumpió el menor de los . - ¡Mañana es tu primer concierto con la orquesta nacional!

- Si. – Continuó ella. – Y tenemos ensayo desde muy temprano en la mañana.

- Entonces no te atrasamos más. – Comentó Jong Hyun. – Creo que todos debemos dormir temprano hoy.

- Así es. – Aseveraron todos.

Levantándose de la mesa, luego de pagar la cena, caminaron hacia la salida con ánimo. Los chicos estaban contentos de haber pasado ese rato ameno con Hana, ya que pudieron conocerla un poco mas y ver lo dulce, amable y humilde que era.

Sin embargo, Yong Hwa se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pareciéndole extraño a sus compañeros. Pero ninguno quiso comentarlo delante de ella.

Al llegar a la salida de la torre, se detuvieron de nuevo.

- Entonces, ¿a qué hotel vas? – Preguntó Jong Hyun.

- Uhmm – Murmuró la chica, tratando de recordar el nombre. – Pacific Hotel, en Myeong-dong.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó el joven con alegría. – Yong Hwa va por esa zona, él puede acompañarte de camino.

El líder le retorció los ojos sin que los demás lo notaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo ella con alegría. – Algo de compañía estaría perfecto.

Después de despedirse, los dos jóvenes partieron camino al hotel. Como se hacía costumbre, el vocalista se mantenía en silencio cuando estaban a solas. Sin embargo, notó que ella parecía algo triste.

- ¿E-estás bien? – Musitó Yong Hwa, colocando suavemente una mano en su espalda.

**_"No hay gloria más grande que el amor, ni castigo peor que los celos." – Lope de Vega._**


	4. PALABRAS EN EL CORAZON

**CAPITULO IV: PALABRAS EN EL CORAZON**

***P.d.V de Yong Hwa***

Aquí estaba yo, a avanzadas horas de la noche, rodeando con mis brazos a una pequeña pelinegra mientras ella sollozaba en mi hombro. Y aunque no sabía lo que sucedía, había una pesadez en mi pecho al no poder frenar su tristeza.

En esa cercanía, podía oler su cabello y sentir sus palpitaciones latir contra mi cuerpo. ¿Será que ella podía sentir también a mi acelerado corazón?

Pero, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a este momento?

_** Recuerdo **_

_- ¿E-estás bien? – Musité, colocando suavemente una mano en su espalda._

_Ella se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, al borde de lágrimas._

_- O-oye, ¿qué sucede? – Le pregunté sorprendido al verla así._

_Sin decir una palabra, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y ella se aferró a mí fuertemente._

_Me quedé paralizado unos segundos, en estado de shock. No sabía como reaccionar._

_Pero el sentir sus lagrimas mojar mi hombro, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Entonces, suavemente, coloqué mis manos a su alrededor y las fui deslizando lentamente hasta el centro de su espalda, sintiendo como un calor interno me calentaba el pecho._

_Ella corrió sus manos de igual manera, atrapándome en su abrazo y nos quedamos así._

_*** Fin del recuerdo ***_

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo finalmente, rompiendo el abrazo para desagrado mío. – Te debo parecer patética en este momento.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamé intentando hacerla sentir mejor. – Yo estaré siempre para ti.

¿"Yo estaré siempre para ti"? Yo mismo me sorprendí de mis palabras.

- Muchas gracias. – Me dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa. – De verdad lamento hacerte pasar por esto, no sé lo que me pasa.

- ¿Estás bien? – Indagué. - ¿Estas enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

- No, no. – Insistió la ojos celestes, secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

Nuevamente me quedé en silencio, esperando una explicación para lo sucedido.

- Por favor, solo ignora lo que sucedió.- Me dijo dándose la vuelta y reiniciando la marcha en dirección al hotel.

Sin pensarlo, estiré mi mano para agarrar fuertemente la de ella.

- Espera, no puedo ignorarlo. Por favor, dime qué sucede.

Hana volteó a mí nuevamente y de una vez más vi la tristeza en sus ojos, lo cual me estremeció.

- P-puedes confiar en mí. – Le dije casi susurrando.

La violinista suspiró con angustia y bajó su cabeza nuevamente.

- Es solo que… estuve pensando en mi mamá. – Dijo pausadamente.

¿Su mamá? ¿Qué sucedía con su mamá?

Tuve intenciones de preguntar, pero la expresión en su rostro me detuvo. La verdad es que no tengo la confianza suficiente para indagar sobre su vida.

Así que, sin decir mucho, continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la parada del autobús.

***P.d.V Normal***

Finalmente los dos jóvenes estaban en el lobby del hotel, bajo el gigantesco candelabro que adornaba exquisitamente tal lugar. No había nadie más, solamente la recepcionista quien se encontraba realizando sus deberes a lo lejos.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme. – Comentó dulcemente la ojos celestes.

- Para nada, me alegra haberlo hecho. – Dijo el joven, haciendo una pequeña pausa. - …Y estar seguro que has llegado bien.

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante su último comentario.

- ¡Que lindo! – Exclamó, haciéndolo sonrojar. – Eres muy dulce Jung Yong Hwa.

El joven pelinegro aclaró su garganta, tratando de deshacerse del nudo que se había posado en ella.

- Puedes llamarme solo Yong Hwa. – Le dijo aun sonrojado.

- ¡Wow! ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamó emocionada, pues sabía que eso significaba que él tenía confianza en ella.

- Claro.

Nuevamente se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Yong Hwa sabía que era hora de despedirse, pero no quería hacerlo.

- Oye. – Le llamó Hana con voz baja, parecía tímida. - ¿Quieres acompañarme hasta mi habitación?

El chico se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero por supuesto, no iba a negarse. Así que asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hacia el ascensor en silencio.

Siempre en silencio, llegaron al quinto piso y continuaron hasta el cuarto de la pelinegra. Ya en la puerta, ambos se detuvieron, pues sabían que esta vez si era la hora de despedirse.

- Fue muy lindo de su parte lo que hicieron hoy. Muchas gracias. – Le agradeció la pelinegra luego de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- Por favor, fue muy placentero para nosotros y… bueno, ahora somos colegas así que es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer. – Comentó el joven con una sonrisa.

- Espero verlos mañana en la noche. – Continuó ella. – ¡Adiós!

- Por supuesto. – Aseveró él. – Cómo perdernos el concierto de la fabulosa señorita Hana Hill.

La violinista sonrió y tomó su mano para agitarla, sin saber lo que su mero toque provocaba en el cuerpo del joven.

- Por cierto, llámame solo Hana. – Le dijo con otra de sus lindas sonrisas.

Luego, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando al Yong Hwa todo embobado del otro lado.

***P.d.V de Yong Hwa***

La bella pelinegra cerró la puerta de su habitación y yo retuve un suspiro, mientras la mano que ella había tomado pocos segundos atrás, recobraba poco a poco su sensibilidad. Me voltee para marcharme y para gran sorpresa, me topé con el pelirrubio en la habitación de a lado, quien me miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

- Hey. – Me dijo.

Lo observé rápidamente de pies a cabeza. Vestía un suéter grueso, pantalones de pijama, calcetines y pantuflas. Su rostro parecía algo desmejorado.

- Hola. – Respondí al saludo.

- Me pareció escuchar a Hana y salí a ver. – Me expuso viendo hacia la habitación de la chica.

- Si, ella ya está aquí… bueno, buenas noches. – Le dije inclinando mi cabeza para despedirme.

El hizo lo mismo y yo continué caminando hacia el ascensor.

- ¡Oye! – Escuché su voz nuevamente, por lo que voltee.

Walsh se acercó un poco, pareciendo algo perturbado.

- ¿S-sucedió algo con ella esta noche? – Farfulló el rubio. Su pregunta me cogió fuera de lugar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté confundido.

El sonrió incómodamente y continuó.

- Se que te parecerá extraño, pero Hana sabe que no me sentía muy bien. – Me dijo. – Y no hay forma de que no pasara por mi habitación antes de ir a la suya, a menos que…

Su respuesta y la confianza con que la dijo, me afectaron de una manera inexplicable; sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad de escuchar el final de su argumento.

- ¿A menos que…?

Su rostro reflejó consternación a lo inmediato.

- A menos que algo le halla sucedido a ella.

Por mucho que doliera, no dejaba de sorprenderme lo bien que la conocía, haciéndome sentir totalmente inferior e indigno a la par de él.

- Estaba algo triste. – Le dije, sin confesarle que había llorado en mis brazos. – Algo con su mamá.

De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Su mamá? – Preguntó y su rostro se entristeció nuevamente. -… Ya veo.

De nuevo sentí aquellas tremendas ganas de preguntar lo que sucedía, pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Así que incliné mi cabeza nuevamente para continuar mi camino.

- ¡Oye! – Me detuvo por tercera vez.

Lo miré nuevamente y ahora estaba sonriente.

- Me alegro que Hana haya tenido esa confianza contigo. – Me comentó. – No a cualquier persona le comentaría algo sobre su mamá.

Realmente no supe qué decir, sin embargo, por dentro esas palabras fueron un alivio. Estaba convencido que hoy había roto esa pequeña capa de hielo entre ella y yo.

- Eres un buen chico Jung Yong Hwa. – Continuó el ojos verdes. – De verdad me hace feliz que mi querida Hana esté abriéndose a nuevas amistades.

"Mi querida Hana"… Su declaración tan abierta me sacudió.

El chico inclinó su cabeza y regresó a su habitación, dejándome una incógnita en mi cabeza.

¿Será que esto que siento por ella es simplemente imposible?

**_"Una de las cosas mas difíciles en la vida es tener palabras en el corazón, que no puedes pronunciar." – James Earl Jones._**


	5. LO MAS DOLOROSO

**CAPITULO V: LO MAS DOLOROSO**

Ha pasado un mes entero desde que Hana empezó a trabajar con . Ahora, todos los chicos sabían de los sentimientos de Yong Hwa hacia la pelinegra, ya que Jong Hyun no había podido mantener el secreto.

El líder se molestó mucho con él al principio, pero para su propia sorpresa, sus compañeros le mostraron mucho apoyo respecto al tema.

Sin embargo, parece que los sentimientos de ella no han evolucionado a como él deseaba, ya que lo mira con ojos muy amistosos, pero no más. La mirada que Yong Hwa desearía que ella le diera, es la mirada que le da a Zane cada vez.

Esta noche todos se reunirán en un bar karaoke para un tiempo relajado y tranquilo juntos.

Jung Yong Hwa llega tan puntual como siempre y decide esperar a todos afuera. En ese tiempo a solas, su mente no puede evitar deambular hacia la bella ojos celestes. Recuerda su cálida mirada… su tímida sonrisa… el dulce olor de su pelo, el cual ha olido secretamente en algunas ocasiones; y el muy suave, como aterciopelado, toque de sus manos.

De pronto, reconoce dos largas trenzas negras doblando la esquina. No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, pero su rostro rápidamente se torna serio al ver a Zane justo a su lado. Ambos se sonríen entre ellos, lo que hace el corazón del joven punzar.

En cuanto llegan, Hana se cuelga del cuello de Yong Hwa, haciéndolo sonrojar; Zane solo asiente con su cabeza.

- **Annyong haseyo**! – Ella exclama, fingiendo una voz muy aguda.

- H-hola- El murmura nervioso, no reuniendo el suficiente coraje para poner su brazo a su alrededor también. – Me alegro que pudieran venir.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿No están aquí aún? – Ella pregunta viendo a los alrededores.

- No, aún no. – El responde. – Pero todavía es temprano. ¿Esperamos adentro?

Mientras ambos hablaban, Zane permanecía quieto, observándolos con una sonrisa mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza.

Como acordado, ingresan al lugar y el resto de la pandilla no tarda en llegar.

Al comienzo, todos estaban tímidos y nadie tenía el valor de ser el primero en tomar el micrófono. El líder, quien usualmente es muy seguro de sí mismo entre sus amigos e incluso en el escenario, se esta sintiendo algo intimidado por la presencia de Zane.

Los cuatro miembros de han ido a algunos conciertos de Secret Essences, por lo que han escuchado la asombrosa voz de Zane Walsh.

Pero hoy, es Min Hyuk quien valientemente decide mostrar sus habilidades al micrófono de primero… y el hielo se rompe entre los cinco varones. Por el otro lado, Hana está igualmente intimidada por ellos. Ella es una asombrosa músico, pero no es una cantante segura en lo absoluto. Probablemente se reirán de ella, piensa.

- ¡Vamos! – Jung Shin y Min Hyuk le animan, pero ella continúa negándose, poniéndose muy rosa de la pena.

- ¡Oh, vamos cariño! – Zane le dice, tomando su mano para llevarla al micrófono.

El corazón de Yong Hwa se estruja con solo verlos. Es doloroso darse cuenta de que ella haría cualquier cosa que EL le pidiera.

Mientras todos le aplauden en expectación por su "debut" de cantante, el joven se mantiene en silencio, adolorido y turbado.

Pronto, una lenta pero agradable melodía empieza en la máquina de karaoke. Ella se nota muy nerviosa y suspira pesadamente.

Todos leen el título de la pieza, al esta ser proyectada por la maquina. Es _"Wind Beneath My Wings" (Viento bajo mis alas)_ de Bette Midler.

_Podría parecer un sacrificio estar siempre cuidándome,  
y nunca esperar el reconocimiento que merecías.  
Te complacía verme salir adelante (ese era tu orgullo),  
siempre detrás apoyándome en todos los momentos._

_Así que yo era la que se llevaba todo el honor y la gloria,  
mientras tú eras quien mantenía esa resistencia y coraje.  
Un hermoso rostro detrás del escenario (desde que recuerdo)  
una hermosa sonrisa siempre dispuesta a cubrir el dolor._

_Ya ni sé si alcancé a decirte que eres mi adoración,  
y todas las cosas que me hubieran gustado ser.  
Ahora puedo volar más alto que un águila,  
ya que por ti está el viento bajo mis alas._

_Podría parecer que me fui sin agradecértelo,  
pero créeme que me llevo todo aquí en mi corazón.  
Quiero que sepas que sí entendía lo que me decías,  
(por supuesto que lo comprendía)  
no hubiera sido nadie sin esos tus regaños y consejos._

_Creo que nunca te dije cuánto significas para mí,  
representas todo lo que me hubiera gustado ser.  
Justo ahora podría volar más alto que un águila,  
por ti no tengo miedo a tomar mi propio rumbo._

_¡No, jamás te dije en realidad cuánto te admiro!  
¡Tú eres todo, todo... lo que yo deseaba poder ser!  
Oh, y hoy, hasta puedo superar el vuelo de una águila,  
por ti está presente el viento bajo mis alas,  
porque tú, eres esa fuerza que me impulsa a seguir._

_Oh, el viento bajo mis alas.  
Tú, tú... tú eres el viento bajo mis alas.  
Vuelo, vuelo, emprendo el vuelo,  
es hora que me dejes ir (ya no llores más).  
Oh, tú, tú, tú... el viento bajo mis alas.  
Oh, tú, tú, tú... la que me enseñó a volar._

_Me elevo, vuelo... tan alto enfrentando el infinito,  
tan alto que ya merito toco el cielo con mi mano.  
Gracias, gracias a ti, gracias a Dios por crearte:  
El viento bajo mis alas._

Es verdad, ella no tiene una oh-cuan-asombrosa-increíblemente-maravillosa voz, pero aun así, su tono es muy suave y dulce y cantó muy bien entonada. Además hay un tono melancólico en su canto.

Yong Hwa está simplemente cautivado con su presentación. Todos le aplauden y ella se pone de color rojo carmesí.

- ¿Lo ves? No moriste. – Le dice Jong Hyun con una sonrisa

- ¡Eso estuvo muy bien! – Min Hyuk irrumpe en voz alta.

- ¡Chicos! – Ella exclama soltando una risita. - ¡Hacen tanto alboroto por una nada!

- ¿Estás bien? - El rubio le susurra al oído, poniendo una mano alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella solo asevera con la cabeza.

- ¡Brindemos! – Jung Shin exclama de pronto, levantando su copa.

Todos acuerdan y Yong Hwa procede a servirles a todos con licor. Zane lo detiene antes de que le sirva y le señala su vaso con agua, insistiendo que lo hará con eso. Yong Hwa lo observa con sospecha, pero continúa con su trabajo llenando el resto de las copas.

Otra media hora después, todos han parado de cantar, pero continúan tomando. Los coreanos han estado tomando Soju, mientras que Hana se ha tomado algunos tequilas. Pero Zane solo ha tenido jugo y agua.

Finalmente, deciden que es tiempo de marcharse y dormir bien. A la salida, se detiene para despedirse.

Yong Hwa se queda de último junto con los dos extranjeros. Se nota preocupado por Hana, quien aunque no está ebria, está algo mareada.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunta, sosteniéndola del brazo para evitar que caiga.

- Si. – Ella ríe apenada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar al hotel? – Le insiste nervioso.

- No te preocupes. – Le interrumpe Zane, sonriéndole. – Yo cuidaré de ella.

Ambos se miran a los ojos. La mirada de Yong Hwa es muy fría, pero Zane le sonríe más ampliamente, haciendo que el pelinegro se relaje. Es insólito, la expresión del ojos verdes es extrañamente dulce y amistosa.

- Gracias tierno. – La ojos celestes le dice colgándose de su cuello nuevamente, tomándolo por sorpresa. – Estaré bien con Zane.

Pero en esta ocasión, el joven consigue el coraje para colocar una mano en su espalda.

- Ok, buenas noches entonces. – Le susurra al oído.

Zane tomó la mano de la pelinegra, mirando a los ojos al joven al hacerlo, su expresión ilegible. Pero antes de que Yong Hwa pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, el rubio le sonríe e inclina su cabeza para despedirse.

Inmediatamente, ambos se marchan.

Yong Hwa se queda atrás, solo viendo mientras otro hombre se lleva el objeto de su afecto lejos de él.

**_"Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y nunca encontrar el valor para hacerle saber a esa persona cómo te sientes." – Anónimo_**


	6. GOZO INOCULTABLE

**CAPITULO VI: GOZO INOCULTABLE**

*P.d.V de Hana*

Abro mis ojos con pereza, los radiantes rayos de sol entran a través de la ventana ya que me olvidé de bajar las cortinas ayer por la noche. Me tuerzo bajo el pesado edredón tratando de combatir la helada mañana de Junio en Seúl.

Cierro mis ojos por unos cinco minutos y luego me estiro al no poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Busco mi celular en la mesita de noche, junto a la cama para ver la hora y veo un nuevo mensaje. Es de Yong Hwa.

Lo abro sorprendida. ¿Qué podrá ser?

**_*'Hey, ¿llegaste sin problemas al hotel?'*_**

Es de anoche, cuarenta minutos luego que dejamos el bar. Recuerdo que estaba mareada por el licor y que él se ofreció para traerme de regreso al hotel. ¡Ese chico es tan dulce! Es extraño como nos hemos hecho amigos en un mes. Me llevo bien con todos ellos, pero… no lo sé, él es especial.

Otro rápido recuerdo viene a mi mente. Zane no tomó anoche, lo cual no es usual en él. ¿Lo hizo por mí? ¿Estaba pensando que yo necesitaría ayuda, así que no tomó para hacerse cargo de mí?...No puedo pensar en otra razón y me sonrojo por la idea.

Decido responderle a Yong Hwa.

**_*'Hola, lamento no haber respondido ayer. No tuve mayores problemas. Gracias por preguntar '*_**

Dejo el teléfono en el mismo lugar y me voy al baño a ducharme.

Regreso quince minutos después, envuelta solamente en mi toalla y tratando de secar mi cabello con otra.

Escucho mi celular vibrando en la mesa. Lo tomo y veo dos mensajes nuevos. Uno de Yong Hwa y otro de Zane.

Leo el de Yong Hwa primero.

**_*'Me alegra mucho saberlo. Te deseo una linda mañana.'*_**

Luego leo el de Zane.

**_*'Esperándote en el restaurante del hotel para el desayuno ;)'*_**

Sonrío ampliamente, mi corazón latiendo muy rápido. Oh Yong Hwa, ¡tu deseo se acaba de hacer realidad!

Rápidamente me pongo mi ropa interior, mis jeans favoritos y un suéter negro, cepillo mi húmedo cabello y me coloco un lindo aro negro; luego corro emocionada hacia el restaurante.

*P.d.V Normal*

El día se pasó muy rápido. A la mañana siguiente Yong Hwa se levantó temprano, emocionado por ver a Hana nuevamente, ya que trabajarían en el estudio.

Al llegar, Jong Hyun y la violinista ya estaban ahí, conversando amenamente.

- ¡Yong Hwa! – La chica exclamó su nombre al verlo.

Jong Hyun le sonrió oscuramente y el líder le retorció los ojos, pero luego le sonrió a la joven.

El resto de camaradas no tardaron en llegar y así comenzaron a trabajar su magia, pero fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el Sr. Park Dae-Ho.

- Sr. Park. – Yong Hwa le saludó incómodamente, ya que no lo esperaban.

- Tengo noticias para ustedes. – Les dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron asombrados. ¿Qué podría ser? Mr. Park les explica en detalle sus "noticias".

El nuevo material de ya está casi terminado, pero aún tienen que grabar una canción en japonés, como lo hacen usualmente. Para esto, el Sr. Dae-Ho ha convenido con Ryo-Z, una famoso rapero japonés miembro de la banda Rip Slyme, para colaborar con ellos. Pero él también desea que el violín de Hana figure en tan grandiosa fusión y por ende, deben viajar a Japón la próxima semana para grabar allá.

Todos lo miran estremecidos de la emoción. Esas son grandiosas noticias y todos acuerdan saltar a la aventura.

Es domingo por la noche ya, cuando llegan "de incógnito" al aeropuerto internacional Incheon, listos para su viaje.

Al contrario de Hana, Yong Hwa está secretamente súper emocionado porque Zane no irá con ellos. El rubio ha volado de regreso a Irlanda mientras la ojos celestes esté en Japón.

Ya dentro del avión, viajarán en primera clase. Jung Shin obtuvo el asiento junto a la violinista y el líder el asiento de adelante, junto a Min Hyuk.

Hana dio un grito apagado al ver las luces de Seúl cuando el avión finalmente ascendió. Yong Hwa sonreía viendo a través de la ventana también, escuchando el entusiasmo en su voz.

Luego se relajaron mientras volaban por la oscuridad del océano pacífico. Tomaron dicho tiempo para tomar champaña, brindando por su nueva aventura y para hacer bromas unos de otros, hasta que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

El líder se colocó sus audífonos, encendiendo su iPod para escuchar pistas de violín. Extrañamente, ese tipo de melodías habían captado su atención últimamente. _"Pájaro Herido"_ era el título de la que atrajo su curiosidad de inmediato.

(Escúchalo aquí: watch?v=DaFvGmW5_9A&feature=g-upl)

Cerca de las dos horas de viaje, una azafata los despertó, pidiéndoles que se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad nuevamente, ya que estaban por aterrizar.

Nuevamente Hana se emocionó al ver las sorprendentes luces de Tokio y la imponente torre de dicha ciudad, las cuales se hacían más y más grandes mientras ellos se acercaban al suelo.

El avión finalmente aterrizó seguro y se le acopló la pasarela de acceso que conecta con la puerta de embarque. Los encargados abrieron la puerta de la nave indicándoles la salida.

Los cuatro miembros de compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad entre ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – La joven les pregunta, vigilándolos con sospecha.

- Auto-defensa. – Yong Hwa le responde con una sonrisa maligna.

Los cuatro se colocan gorras y grandes gafas de sol, prosiguiendo a tomar sus bolsos de mano.

- ¿Qué? – Les pregunta totalmente confundida.

Ellos empiezan a caminar hacia la salida, ya que primera clase tiene el privilegio de salir de primero. Yong Hwa caminando a la par de la linda pelinegra.

- Solo intentamos escondernos de las fans. – Le explica en voz baja.

Ella lo mira con ojos abiertos en sorpresa y luego rompe en carcajadas. El le sonríe con dulzura, deleitándose en el sonido que produce su alegría.

- Bueno. – Continúa el joven. – Incluso cuando no anunciamos nuestra visita, de alguna manera ellas siempre logran darse cuenta.

Hana le asiente con la cabeza deliberadamente.

En efecto, al atravesar las puertas del aeropuerto internacional Narita hacia el estacionamiento donde aguardaba la van del hotel, fueron inmediatamente recibidos por un grupo de escandalosas fans y sus flashes.

**_"El gozo profundo que sentimos en compañía de la persona de quien nos hemos enamorado recientemente es inocultable". – John Cheever._**


End file.
